Squidward Q. Tentacles
Squidward Quincy Tentacles is an octopus/squid who lives next door to Spongebob and Patrick. He is the secondary tritagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. He is also one of the main characters in Patrick's New Life. He still lives with Spongebob now, but they don't show him very often anymore on the main SpongeBob SquarePants show because he is the star of some other shows. Such as Squid vs. Squid, Squidward Chat, etc. Role Squidward serves as the fifth main character of both series, the real one and almost every fanon one. He appeared in some episodes since the show started, but had very few appearances in the last two seasons. This is commonly tied to him leaving for his new spin-off series, The Squidward Show. He has moved on to star in Squid Vs. Squid, Squidward vs. SpongeBob and Awkward, Octopus for a slightly younger audience. He came back to the show - SpongeBob SquarePants, because Patrick and Spongebob got less annoying. Squidward plays Clarinet. Squidward was created in 1999 when he was 16 years old. Trivia Squidward imagines that in the future all of Bikini Bottom will be squids, and spend most of their time honering him. *Prior to season 7 Trivia He is a contestant in SBSP: TRS. Leaving the show Prior to the events of Season 8 and Season 9, Squidward left Bikini Bottom to get away from his annoying neighbors and to finally live his dreams. He now stars as the main character in his spin-off series, The Squidward Show. An upcoming fan episode called Squidless in Bikini Bottom will feature the other main characters struggling to accept his absence, with Spongebob and Patrick trying to look for a replacement for Squidward. Luckily, he came back one day because Spongebob and Patrick got less annoying and wherever Squidward stayed, his neighbors were WAAAAAAAAYYY more annoying than Spongebob and Patrick.he went to the east.he became the leader of eastern bottom and save the nation from attack mongol and tartar. Squidward's return At the last episode of Season 9 Squidward returns to Bikini Bottom.he will come with his cousin ian rush tentacle and beat boboiboy. Friends/Enemies Friends: *SpongeBob (sometimes) *Patrick (sometimes) *Sandy (sometimes) *Mr. Krabs Enemies: *SpongeBob (usually) *Patrick (Usually) *Squilliam Fancyson *Plankton *Mr. Krabs (sometimes) *Sandy (sometimes) *Gary Gallery This gallery contains pictures of Squidward and title cards of fanon episodes based on him'. ' Octopus.jpg Squidward.gif Squidward flag.png|A Clarinet StB.jpg Squidward's Big Party.jpg Squidward Portrait of an Octopus.png Squillward.jpg TMwTS.jpg SSaS.png MYSTERY.png Squidstuf.png Powerout.jpg Cous.jpg Mon6.JPG SWaB:G.jpg Squidward tentacles.jpg Squidstuf.png Squid...rd-Chat.jpg Shoot Squidward.jpg Blues.jpg Squidward in Love.png S&P.png Squidward Boom.jpg|Squidward Explodes images (2).jpg 1df.jpg 2 3.jpg Squidwardburgerhair.jpg|Squidward's Son, Zoomburger 4 present.jpg Squidward's Job.png SquidwardPlush.jpg|Squidward In SpongePlushies Hitman contracts-1680x1050.png|Squidward on the title card of Kill Phil. Rsz 1rsz horror-ipad-wallpaper.png|Squidface Woohoo.png Squidward the Loser :P.jpg SGBtC.png S'sP.png TFLoS.png Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters Category:The SpongeBob Show Category:Males Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Squid Vs. Squid Category:Squiddy Tentacles Category:Spongebob Category:Spongebob Fan Wiki Category:Residents of Bikini Bottom Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Characters Category:Bikini Bottom Academy Category:SpongeTales